Will It Ever Be The Same
by BeyondTheLastSouls
Summary: Mikey Dixon is on her own when she meets new people. Who will she meet?
1. Life as we know it

I remember the day it happened. Names Michaela Dixon or just call me Mikey. It's been 4 months since this all happened. I am 15 years old. I am 1 out of 3 kids, me and my 2 brothers. I'm trying to find my brothers. When it started I was home alone from getting home from dumb school. My abusive dad was nowhere to be seen and my mom was lying on the couch sleeping. When I woke her up to see what was outside. She got up and went outside to see her get bit. I killed the walker and had to kill her to so she would not suffer. That's been 5 months ago. I've been living in my house since the way beginning. I just had been real quiet. I would be in the living room all day writing or cleaning my knife, shotgun, 2 swords, or my crossbow. Yes, I have that many weapons and I even have a bike. I and my brother Daryl always had matching weapons or something like that. I have the same knife but black instead of gray, shotgun metallic silver than black, and my crossbow is the same but I have blue arrows then green or orange. And for the swords well he does not have any. I got those swords from my older brother Merle. They would always just sit in my room doing nothing but collecting dust. Now this may seem weird but I drive a motorcycle. For my last birthday my brother Merle got 2 bikes. They were matching ones so we would have something to always think of one another. His was black, and mine was like a dark blue with the same lightning bullets. So I look outside to see a huge herd coming right to my house. So I went up into my room to get some clothes on. (I had my pajamas on). So I grabbed some black washed skinny jeans, a black came, a blue and black button flannel, black leather biker gloves with the fingers cut out, skull belt, my mother's necklace, black socks, black combat boots, black and red flannel jacket, my snug black vest with a big worn out Cherokee rose on the back of it ( matching vests too), sunglasses, and a brown cowboy hat with a silver band and in small writing it says "Never Give Up You Are A Dixon" that Merle gave me, and put my hair in a French braid. Daryl wrote it on there when he left the house one day. So I grabbed extra cloths, food and water, and grabbed a picture of me and my brothers. I grabbed all of my weapons got on my bike and drove to a camp in Atlanta that I heard about.

1 hour later

It's been almost an hour and I am so close to coming across Atlanta. I was riding along when I found some very tall buildings. I made it to Atlanta. So I started to drive into the city some when I looked around there is no camp. There's just walkers everywhere no room to do anything. So I turn around and go a different way. I come across this big mountain and a red and black sports car with a note. The CDC I forgot about that so I went down the road again and came across what was the CDC. Well so I had to turn around again and follow the highway that meets with this road.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

After I drove on the highway a little bit I found this little cabin to spend the night. It had about maybe 5 walkers in it, but that is not much. I slept through the night, but it was hard to not think about my 2 brothers. I just miss them so much well Daryl more than Merle. It had always been like that. So I got off the bed and went to my things grabbed my key and drove away. Of course I am still on this wonderful highway. It seems like it does not end. So when I saw all the cars I started to get a little nervous. I was weaving in and out when I saw this like little girl walking like real scared. As soon as she saw me and my bike she turned around and stopped. I got off my bike to talk to her. She had orange hair, blue eyes, dirty doll, kaki comperes, blue shirt with a rainbow and blue and white tennis shoes that were really dirty. It has the look that she was lost and had been crying.

"Hey are you bit or scratched." I said

"No." She said

"What's your name?" I asked

"Sophia." She said

"Well I'm Mikey nice to meet you." I said

"You to." She said

"Are you okay it seems that you lost someone?" I asked

"Yes when our group was down here a group of those things came through and we were hiding underneath some cars. And there was no more of them coming so I got up from under the car when two of those things came and followed me. I ran off into the wood and climbed a tree and stayed there for a couple days. And when I came back out everybody was gone. You're the first person that I have seen in maybe 5 days." She said

"Well do you need any food and water?" I asked

"Yes, please if you have enough for you." She said

"I got lots of in my pack so you can have as much as you want." I said

"Thank you so much." She said

"Would you like to join instead of being out here alone?" I said

"Yes, if it is no trouble." She said

"Not at all" I said

"Okay so where are we going to go?" She asked

"I don't know, I really don't know." I said

"Okay." She said


	2. Michonne and Andrea

**Hey guys sorry for not doing this before. So this is my first fanfiction and I hope not to bore you. And by the way I do not own the walking dead just the characters I make up. So for each chapter I would like to know what you think of it so far. Maybe give suggestions or ideas? But anyway I won't say no more but REVIEW! **

8 Months later

So after I found Sophia we were traveling for a couple months and then we found this farm about a little ways from the highway. When we found it had a burned barn and a bunch of walker bodies. But other than that it looked that it had never been touched. So we have been here for about 6 months now and are trying to find somewhere else to stay. Sophia has not been the same, but in a good way. After about a couple weeks we looked around the farm and we found something that changed her forever. They had 4 graves and 1 said Sophia's name. She was heartbroken, but happy that they still cared for her or did care for her. So now here we are trying to find better shelter for the upcoming winter. Here in Georgia you don't get much cold weather. So anyway, we moved on a couple days ago and here we are now walking around trying to find shelter. Finally we came across a two story house. I pounded in on the door. No walkers, that's weird. So I opened the door slowly and went inside. Sophia searched downstairs when I searched upstairs. I walked up the stairs and rounded the corner when I come face to face with a lady with a gun. And then I heard Sophia scream. I rushed down the stairs to where I heard Sophia. I came around the corner to see a lady with a sword to Sophia's neck.

"We don't want any harm just looking for a place to stay." I said.

The other lady that was upstairs came down to see what was happening.

"Name's Mikey and this is Sophia." I said.

"Michonne." Said the lady with the dreadlocks.

"Andrea." Said the lady with the blond hair.

Andrea was looking at Sophia weird and I did not like it.

"Wait did you say her name was Sophia?" Andrea said.

"Ya, why?" I said.

"I used to know one in my old group. We had a small herd of walkers come through and we thought they were all gone but a couple chased after her. We tried finding her just like one person in our group. And we were at this farm with this family and they had a barn full of walkers. So one of the people that were in the group tor it open and the last one to come out was Sophia. Everyone was a mess and a couple days after we lost the farm anyway. A big herd came through and we lost people. And that's where I'm here today. They thought I went down and they did not see me. It was not their fault." Andrea said.

"Sophia, come in here for a second!" I called.

Sophia came into the room and as soon as she landed eyes on Andrea she went to go hug her.

######################################LINE BREAK#####################################

So that night we caught up and told stories well mostly Andrea and Sophia. Me and Michonne were just sitting off to the side just watching. I know we are going to be good friends. She's quiet and kept to herself just like me. Andrea called my name and told me to tell us about myself.

"Well go on." Andrea said.

"Ya I don't know anything about you either." Said Sophia.

"Really, Michonne does the same thing to me." Andrea said.

"Fine. My full name is Michaela… Michaela Dixon but call me Mikey. I'm 15 years of age and was in freshman year when this happened. My mom died when I was little and my dad abused me and my brothers. I have two older brothers. Their names are Merle and Daryl. Merle would never be home so Daryl was like my guardian. Since this all happened I haven't seen him or my other brother. We got split up by a herd not too far from Atlanta." I said.

When I looked at Sophia and Andrea they had shocked faces.

"What?" I asked Andrea.

"You're not going to believe this but I know your brothers. They were with us when we left where we were staying before it got over run." Said Andrea.

"Well, where are they right now?" I asked.

"I don't know, Sorry." Andrea said.

"That's okay." I said.

"Night." Michonne said.

I nodded my head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%LINE BREAK%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up to the sound of screams. I pulled my boots on and grabbed my weapons. I went downstairs to see walkers all around the front of the house. Andrea and Sophia were in the living room trying to calm down. Then out of know where the walkers were all dropped dead on the front lawn. I opened the door to see Michonne covered in walker blood.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why would I not be?" Michonne said.

I just nodded my head.

Later in the day we would move on from place to place. It was getting dark and we need somewhere to go. There are no houses nearby not even stores. I guess we'll have to walk like the dead.

**Sorry it is so short. I will type more next time. Review!**


	3. Author Note

Authors Note

Hey guys ummm I just wanted to say thx for reading what I have done so far. I would appreciate it if you guys could review because I want to know what you think. Also give some suggestions, I'll put them in. But anyway thx for liking and reading my story. There's more to coming so stay tuned. But Pls pls pls REVIEW!

~ MidnightAngel63


	4. Will We Find Hope Again

**Hey guys! How is life? Well I hope it is great! So this chapter is going to be a shorter one too. It's just kind of hard to write when you have writers block. So the next chapter after that will be longer. So thank you ****gagesmith450**** and ****Chickadee**** for the reviews. They are much appreciated so thx again. So anyway onto the story! **

**~Souls**

**Mikey's Pov.**

I woke up to the sound of gunshots, like machine guns. I got off the floor, pulled my boots on and grabbed all my weapons. And headed out the door to where the gunshots were coming from. It was like a battle zone when I stepped outside. There were walkers everywhere, Andrea was holding Sophia and trying her best to kill some walkers. Michonne was killing some with her katana. And then in the distance there were big military trucks and guys with machine guns. After what it seemed like hours the walkers were killed and we'll have to face the guys on the other side. Some guy with an eye patch stepped forward and started walking over.

"Why are such lovely ladies on their own in such a bad time. Names the Governor, we have a camp just a couple miles down at a place called Woodbury. You'll be safe we have walls. And there are children and other women there to talk too." The Governor said.

Everybody looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I guess." I said.

"So you're the leader." The Governor said.

"Ya, I guess you could say that." I said.

"Alright let's go." The Governor said.

I grabbed my bike and Andrea got the Yukon and took off after the military trucks.

We pulled up to these gates and people with guns at the top of them. I drive my bike and Andrea drives the Yukon in and parks them right outside the gates. They open the gates and we drive in. Its so happy looking makes me want to barf. Kids playing, people having a good time. It's like the walkers are not even there.

"This place does not feel right." Michonne said.

"I know." I said.

Andrea and Sophia get out and Michonne and I get off my bike. We game our weapons and strap them on. The Governor comes up to us.

"Welcome to Woodberry." Governor said.

Something pulls on my sleeve. I look down it is Sophia.

"Where are we going to stay?" Sophia asked.

Before I could answer the governor beat me to it.

"Well I first need to know your names. Both first and last name." Governor said.

"Michonne."

"Andrea."

"Sophia Peletier."

"Mikey Dixon."

"Well then you guys are going to be staying in that house over there with one of my men. And I think one of you might know him." Governor said.

"I'm sorry but we would love to stay but we don't want too." Michonne said.

"Thanks for the invite but were trying to find someone." I said.

"Alright I can't hold you captive." The Governor said.

"Then we will be on our way." I said.

I walked up to Michonne

"Go and ride with Andrea and Sophia. I just trust this guy and I want to make sure he does not follow." I said.

"Alright." Michonne said.

I grabbed all of my weapons and sat on my bike. I started the bike up and waited until Sophia was in the car. I started moving toward the gate and as soon as they opened it we were out of there.

We have probably been riding for about 10 minutes but had to take a bathroom break for Sophia. I was about to talk to Michonne when I heard a scream. It sounded like a boy. I started towards the scream and found a boy that looked about my age under about 3 three walkers. So I took my knife and stabbed all of them in the head and pushed them off the boy. I helped the boy to his feet and as soon as I looked up at him, I felt my legs give out. I look up and its Nick my boyfriend before all of this has happened. We got split up when we were in Atlanta.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you." Nick said.

"I thought I lost you." I said.

"Well you have me again so don't worry I'm not going to run again without you. Nick said.

I heard somebody clear there throat. I look up and it's Michonne.

"Oh Michonne this is Nick. He was my boyfriend before this all started, but we got split up in Atlanta." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Michonne said.

"Well we should head back to Andrea and Sophia." I said.

So we start heading back when a gunshot goes off and the next thing I see is that Nick got shot. His body flies to the ground with a big thump. I run over to him and check to see where it is. The bullet was in his stomach and he started bleeding bad. I try picking him up, but he won't budge. Then I heard a sound of people coming our way. A guy comes out with cowboy boots, black jeans, brown plaid shirt and a police belt on. He had to be in his late 30's or early 40's. I pull up my crossbow and Michonne pulls up her sword. He looked down at Nick.

"Put your gun down." I said.

He slowly put his gun down and put his hands up. Michonne and I put our weapons down also.

"Why did you shoot him?" I yelled.

"I thought he was a walker. I have a camp not too far from here. It's a prison we have children, and women there. We only have about 10 people including me. We just lost a couple just a few days ago." He said.

"Okay, Michonne you go back to the Yukon and stay there with A and S. I'll go to the prison with Nick so we can save him." I said.

Michonne nodded and left.

"I have a car just down the road some so we will have to carry him there." He said.

We pick him up and take him to the car. We put him inside and I get in the back with him.

"Put presser on the wound, hard." He said.

He got in the car and we were off.

"What's your name?" I said.

"Rick Grimes. What's your name?" He said.

"Mikey." I said.

"What's your last name?" Rick asked.

"Dixon." I said.

At first he looked shocked/confused, but it quickly went away.

"What's your friend's name?" Rick asked.

"Nick Callen." I said.

"What's your relationship with him, if you don't mind me asking?" Rick said.

"Boyfriend. We were together before this all started. We got split up in Atlanta from a big herd." I said.

"Were here." He said.

We went through two sets of prison gates, and then went up a hill so we could get to the prison. Rick stopped the car and opened the back seat doors. I got out and pulled Nick with me. I got a little help from Rick. I felt like I was going to fall over since all of his weight was on my side. I heard Rick calling somebody's name and I saw people rushing out of the prison to see what was going on. Rick told me to come with him, so I followed. We went into the prison and into a cell and set him down on. An old guy came in and was looking at the wound.

"We got to take the bullet out now or he will not survive." The old guy said.

"Please save him." I said.

With that he told me to wait outside in the prison yard and relax a little bit. I went back outside to meet Rick one again.

"I have a group that has me and 3 other people in it. Can I go and get them?" I asked.

"Ya, do you need a ride out." Rick asked.

"Ya that would be great." I said.

"But, first I need to ask you three questions." Rick said.

"Okay." I said.

"How many walkers have you killed?" He asked.

"Too many to count." I said.

"How many people have you killed?" He asked.

"One." I said.

"Why." He asked.

"It was my best friend; she was turning at told me to do it." I said.

"Alright you and your small group can stay here." Rick said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Okay, let's go." Rick said.

We got in the car and went to the spot where Nick was shot. I got out of the car and told Rick to get back.

"I won't be too long." I said.

"I walked through the forest to get to the cars. I come through the opening to see dead walkers all around the Yukon. I saw them sitting in the car so I knocked on the window and scared Andrea so bad she hit her head off of the ceiling. Michonne came out first, then Andrea and Sophia. As soon as Sophia saw me she brought me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Nick is there right now getting some medical help." I said.

"So is this place nice?" Sophia asked.

"Ya, there are very nice of what I could tell. I basically got there and came back out to find you guys." I said.

"We had some trouble with the walkers, but Michonne and Andrea took care of it." Sophia said.

"So you guys alright?" I said.

"Ya, it was nothing we could not handle." Michonne said.

"Okay, so let's go to our new home." I said.

I went over to my bike. I put my gloves and my angel wing vest on. I put my crossbow on the front of the bike and put a extra gun in the side pocket with an extra knife. I put my double swords on my back and sat down. I gave the signal and went down the road.

I saw the prison come into view. I saw Rick coming towards the gate with a set of keys. He opened the gate and closed it as soon as we got through. I pulled up to wear the other cars are parked and Michonne parked right beside me. I saw the people that I saw before come out to see what was going on. I shut my bike off and got off of it. I turned around and saw that everybody was staring at me and the other car. I gave the signal and Michonne was the first one to get out. And then Andrea got out but, no one could tell who she was. Before I could speak Rick beat me to it.

"They will be in our group. They are with the boy that is in the prison. So let's introduce everybody. I'm Rick Grimes, this is my son Carl, that's Hershel and his two daughters Maggie and Beth, that's Glenn, Judith is also my daughter, and that's Carol. We have a few out on a run so you will meet them later." Rick said.

"Umm, I'm Mikey Dixon, that's Michonne, that's Andrea, and Sophia." I said.

Michonne came to stand by me. Andrea came around the car to see the people when she got attacked by a hug from the whole group. Now I remember this was Andrea's group that she was in before. We found them we did. I look around and can't find Sophia. Sometimes she is really shy when she meets new people. I walk to the car when everybody is talking to Andrea. I look inside to see Sophia siting on the seat like see was nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to go out there and meet the new people." Sophia said.

"Come on they are very nice." I said.

"Okay." Sophia said.

I helped Sophia out of the car and walked her over to the group which was now calmed down from seeing Andrea. I cleared my throat and Sophia hid behind me. They all looked at me funny.

"This is Sophia." I said.

**Ohhhhhhh cliffhanger. Sorry guys that I had to end it there it just seemed right at that time. It's really long this time which is good. So it would be great if you could give me suggestions and reviews. It would help me out a lot if you guys can. Thanks guys again for reading!**

**~Souls**


	5. Please Help Me

**Hey guys. How's life? How was the last chapter? It was really a large chapter and I hope this one will be like that. Keep the reviews coming it will really help. So to let you know when they go to the prison and Sophia is there. I wanted to do a carl/OC fanfiction so I had to make Sophia younger so that Carl and Mikey could be together. So Mikey and Carl are 15. And Sophia is 12 so it could even it out. So then I won't keep you guys waiting any longer. On to the next chapter!**

**~Souls**

I pushed Sophia out from behind me so they can see what she looks like.

"She is very shy." I said.

"Oh my god, Sophia?" Carol said.

"Mommy." Sophia said.

Sophia ran to her mom and was breaking down more and more by each second. I'm happy she found her mom.

"Wait, how did you find her?" Carol asked.

"I was on a highway when I heard somebody say help so I came over to find Sophia." I said.

"We were at this farm and there was a grave that said my name." Sophia said.

"We were at that farm before there was a big herd. There were walkers in the barn but, we thought the little girl that came out was you. I'm that you are here and safe." Carol said.

"Okay so you guys want to get your stuff and bring it inside so you guys can get situated? Oh, and you can pull your bike up here since it is smaller. We will have more room for the other two cars to come back from a run." Rick said.

"Sure." I said.

I turn around and go to my bike. I grab all of my weapons and put them on.

"Hey, where did you get that vest and crossbow?" Glenn asked.

"I got it from my brother before we got split up in Atlanta. Why?" I said.

"Well then what is your brother's name?" Glenn asked.

"Well I actually have two brothers." I said.

"Then what are their names?" Rick asked.

"Daryl and Merle Dixon." I said.

They all looked at me in shock.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing." Rick said.

"Well I'm going to go unpack." I said.

So I went inside and went into my cell that I have to share with Rick's son Carl. He seemed nice when I meet him. So I look around the room and I found some space on the floor in the back corner. I dropped my bag down and climbed on the top bunk. I should get some sleep. I was about to fall asleep when I heard gun shots going off. I fell of the bed and grabbed my crossbow. I went outside to see the one and only the Governor. I knew he was too good to be true. I saw Carl, Carol, and Maggie shooting at a guy in the guard tower. Mind as well get the guy. So I snuck around the guard tower and opened up the door. I walked up the stairs and stood behind the guy. I pulled up my crossbow and pulled the trigger. The man dropped to the ground. I pulled my arrow out of his head and reloaded it into my crossbow. I saw Carol, Carl, and Maggie staring at me in shock. I waved at them and they waved back. I ran down the stairs and went to go meet Maggie and them. I came up right behind them.

"Hey." I said.

They all screamed. I fell to the floor in laughter. They started laughing too.

I looked around to see what was going on. The Governors men were shooting at Rick who was outside the gates, Hershel on the ground in the field. Out of nowhere this truck looking thing came and dropped off walkers. As soon as that happened I ran to the gate. I opened the gate and ran out in the yard to go get Hershel. I grabbed both of my swords and started slicing walker's heads off. A little ahead of me I see Glenn pull up with the truck and get out of the truck to help Hershel. In the distance I see Michonne running over to help Hershel as well. I looked around to be the only one left in the yard. Walkers were starting to come my way. I was ready for anything. I held up my swords, and went into a stance. I counted to five, and started charging them. Every slice was a head getting removed. I killed all of the walkers, but two of them. I ran and jumped out and kicked my legs out and hit them in the chest. They fell down, and I stuck both of my swords in each of their heads. I look up to see everybody staring at me, and Rick pointing at me. I looked through the fence to see that he was talking to somebody form the outside. Maybe that was the group on the run. I started to walk to the gate so I can open what's left of the gate. It was stuck so I kept pulling it, but it did not budge. I started kicking it and it finally busted open in the third kick. I ran out to keep the walkers from getting in the gates. Rick saw me and started running with the other people that were with him.

"Mikey get out of there!" Rick said.

I looked around and saw that there were too many of them. They started to group up and started getting faster. I turned around and looked at Rick. I turned towards the prison and started running very fast. The walkers kept getting more grouped up and faster. I yelled for them to open the gate for me. Carl and Glenn ran over and opened the gate, and let me in. As soon as I got inside the gates, I fell down on my back, and tried to get my breath back. After a while I started to see black dots cloud over my vision. I tried to stand up, but fell down in the process. Glenn and Carl rushed over to help me up, but by that time I passed out.

I woke up in my cell to the sound of people yelling. A voice that I never heard and Ricks voice here and there. I lay there for about 10 minutes before I could not take anymore. So I got up the best I could with the worst headache in the world. It was a little cold so I slipped on my coat, and flipped my hood on as well. I walked out of the cell, which was on the top floor. So walked over to the guy and Rick yelling. Well above them really.

"Hey! How about you go back to where you came from, and fucking shut up. I already have a headache I don't need another one. Anyways everyone else does not want to listen to this anymore either. This has gone on for too long," I screamed as I looked at him and Rick. The guy started to yell at Rick again. That's it, I'm coming down there to finish this. But before I could say anything, I hear.

"Merle shut up," Glenn yelled angrily.

Wait, did he say Merle. No it can't be my brother.

"You're just a bunch of pussies," Merle said.

I stared at the guy even more than I did before. It was my brother Merle. He did not even notice me. I walked down the stairs, and stayed standing at the bottom of the stairs. I keep my head down, and pull my hood over my face more than it was before. I flicked my eyes up to see Rick and Merle looking at me.

"You don't recognize my voice?" I asked.

"No, why?" Merle said.

I pulled my hood down and put my head up. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do you remember me now?" I asked angrily.

As soon as I said that he ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy we found you. Daryl and I have been looking since we got split up," Merle said.

"Wait, we?" I asked.

"Oh Ya I forgot to tell you Daryl is here too," Merle said.

"Wait, then where is he?" I asked.

"He's one of the few people on a run. They should be back in 2 days," Rick said.

I nodded my head at Rick and walked to the stairs to sit down to process all of this.

"Did you ever find that boyfriend of yours?" Merle asks.

"I totally forgot," I said as I ran up to the cell he was in.

I looked in the cell to see him lying there all patched up. I walked into the cell and sat on the floor by the bed. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. Eventually, I dropped my head down on the edge of the bed where Nick was not laying. I shut my eyes and think of what will come. With the last thought, I fell asleep.

**It was a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I could not think of any ideas. So next chapter will be longer. I promise this time. And again thx for reading my stories, commenting, and all of that.**

**~Souls**


	6. Author Note 2

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating my stories real quick lately. I have midterms going on right now, so I might have time this weekend to put a chapter or two out. Just stay tuned and watch for the update. But I do promise one thing that there will be an update out this weekend. I'm guessing Sunday maybe late, late Saturday. Tomorrow which is Friday I have a school trip after school, and Saturday I have an indoor track meet from 8am to 8pm. So if I do update it will be very late like maybe 12 or 1 in the morning. Thanks again for reading my story. Bye!

~Souls


End file.
